


a light in reality

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: is this even real?
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 8





	a light in reality

"I came as fast as I could," GoGo said as she ran through the halls of the hospital.

She had gotten a call while she was in class. She almost skipped the lecture and went straight there but she had an exam that was a big part of her grade. Also, she was freaking out. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that...that he...

In all honesty, she's definitely sure that she failed because she was not focused at all.

Hiro had told her that he was alive. He was ok and here and living. She had believed it was too good to be true, that her life wasn't that lucky. But the young hero had told her to come down to the hospital and see for herself.

"He's in there." Hiro pointed towards a door. He was surrounded by the gang. Aunt Cass stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder for support while the rest of their friends stood on his other side. GoGo wasn't sure if the middle-aged woman was reassuring herself or her nephew.

It had been 8 months since he di—vanished in the fire. 8 months without the man she lo—called her best friend. She had been torn up, not leaving her apartment or throwing herself into her work with total disregard for her health; mentally or physically. She spent her nights in the lab high on caffeine perfecting her already perfect electromagnetic discs. It was a good distraction, a nice way to divert her attention from the pain.

She hated him for a while. Why was he so fucking kind all the time? Why did he always want to help others? Why the hell did he run into the fire? Why did he leave? It wasn't fair. This wasn't how the story was supposed to go. He said he would never leave. And he lied. He's a fucking liar and she was stupid enough to believe him. Idiot.

She hated herself too. She wasn't fast enough and she couldn't save him. She remembers running after him but the powerful and blinding explosion sent her flying back before she could get two steps in. She remembers watching from the ground as the building continued to burn and the unshed tears that pounded at the back of her eyes but never fell.

Not a single tear dropped out of her eyes. Not at the explosion. Not at the funeral. Not at the small memorial. She never cries. She didn't cry when her mom left. Or when her dad nearly faced death. So she didn't understand why she would shed a single tear for a boy that she stupidly allowed herself to fall for.

She had seen him go. What if he's not really here? What if this is some weird therapy session that they set up to get her into the mindset that "he's always with you in your heart"? Is he really there? Is this just another lie? Is any of this real?

"Hey. Look at me." HoneyLemon interrupted her intense thoughts and grabbed GoGo's face. Two warm hands rested on her plump cheeks and guided her head to face the teary eyed blonde, her touch bringing her back from her sad reverie. "Breathe, GoGo."

GoGo inhaled sharply and took deep breaths to steady her breathing. She pretty much blacked out for a second.

"He's in there, okay? He's alive, 'Go. I promise."

GoGo stared at the Latina and nodded blankly. The girl slowly walked towards the designated room. She hesitated a bit as she reached for the door. Her hand shake when she grabbed and turned the handle.

When she walked inside she swore her heart stopped.

He was sitting on the side of his bed. His face was scarred along with various parts of his body. Some skin on his arms and legs were bandaged. He had little hair on his head and a bandage around his forehead. His eyes were faced towards the TV playing some old reruns of a sitcom.

When he heard the door close, his big brown eyes redirected themselves to her and for the first time in a long time it felt like she could actually breathe.

All the tears that she had choked back for months on end, all the tired and sleepless nights, all the anger that she felt poured out through the salty, liquid droplets that escaped from her eyes.

She walked over to him and unexpectedly landed a hard blow to his chest.

"Ow! GoGo!" he exclaimed, gasping for air and clutching the offended area.

"You're a liar. You know that, right?" she said.

"What—"

"You told me you would never leave. But then what do you do? You go and run into a fucking fire to save a man who only gave a damn about himself!"

"Wait—"

"Why, you might ask? Because you're a damn idiot. You're too nice for your own good."

"Hey, I—"

"And for what? What, huh? You were dead for eight fucking months, asshole! Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

"'Go—"

"No, you didn't because you didn't even think about the consequences, Hamada. You didn't think about what would happen to you. You didn't think about what it would do to the people who love you, to me."

She turned around so that she wasn't facing him anymore. She was breathing heavily now, trying to keep the rest of her tears at bay. He'd never seen her so vulnerable.

There was a pause as Tadashi took in the words spoken to him. The silence in the room was deafening. There was a faint buzz from the machines on either of the ruffled bed.

"'Go." he said.

She didn't budge.

"GoGo."

She shook her head.

"Leiko."

She almost flinched at the mention of her real name. He's the only one she ever really allowed to use it. Others, she would just punch in the face for even having the thought. She hesitantly turned to meet his eyes.

"You love me?"

Damn it.

She held her breath. A light blush stained her cheeks and her face began to get hot. Instead of answering, she turned and walked towards the exit.

Suddenly, Tadashi was on his feet. His non-bandaged hand reached out and grabbed hers before she could get too far. She opened her mouth to protest but he pulled her towards him, bringing their lips together and effectively silencing her.

He pulled back far too quickly before she even had the chance to comprehend what happened.

When she finally did, GoGo grabbed his face and kissed him—hard. She put in every emotion. All the pain she had felt was released into that kiss. He kissed back with the same fervor, lifting his bandaged hand to land on the back of her head. It bruised their lips and took away their breath. She kissed him until her lungs burned for oxygen to break contact. They rested their foreheads on one another, breathing heavily.

After a moment, he looked up at her and took in her features. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly parted. She had dark, purple bags just above the apples of her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"Have you slept?" the question came out before he could stop it.

She chuckled slightly, resisting the urge rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd worry about me when you were the one in the hospital bed."

The room became silent for a while. The unsettling feeling buried itself deep in GoGo's stomach. Though he was holding her right then and there, she still wondered—

"Is this even real?" she hated how small her voice sounded. "I mean...are you really here? I-I just...I don't want this to be another dream 'cause that would actually suck ass and I wouldn't be able to handle that and—"

"GoGo."

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"I love you."

She paused for a moment then a small smile grew on her face.

"I love you, too."

It's real.


End file.
